Uzumaki Bloodline
by Lea Akoma
Summary: During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive he unknowingly taps on his clans long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever…
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Bloodline

**Summary:** During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive he unknowingly taps on his clans long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever…

**Warning:** Vampire Naruto and Genderbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-|*Prologue*|-**

_"Why?..."_

A boy around five was being chased by a mob brandishing fish forks, knives, and stakes, swords, and ninja tools.

"Hurry, catch that monster!"

"Pay for your crimes!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"Surround him!"

_"….Do you hate me so?..."_

Trying to lose his pursuers the boy went in to the surrounding forest. Looking back to the mob, he trip, not seeing the protruding stone on his path. Falling with a grunt, he was immediately surrounded by the villagers. Hitting, stabbing, kicking and grabbing, until the no longer was moving, then a shinobi holding a sword moved forward aiming at his heart he brought it down for the finishing blow.

_"…I only want to be accepted…"_

Finishing the last of his paper, the Hokage was preparing to leave when a frantic chunin burst into the office.

"Hokage-sama! The villagers…." Panting "… their after him again." Swallowing "we… weren't able to stop them they were too many!"

Widening his eyes he quickly called out the ANBU squad and left. With tears forming in the corner of his eyes, out of worry and anger, he prayed that somehow he be able to get there in time.

"_Please…. Whoever is there…protect Naruto…"_

_"… Hurts… it hurts…"_

After dealing the blow the villagers started to leave; leaving the dying boy bleeding and gasping for air.

"_Am I dying…?"_

Before they could leave the Hokage and his squad of ANBU arrived, stopping the mob and surrounding them. Not even paying attention to his squad the third Hokage searched for the young boy, locating the boy, he hurriedly went to him what he saw made him mad and ordered for everyone caught to be sent to Ibekki and Anko, ordering that they be there for a week for interrogation.

"Naruto! Hang on! Don't you dare die on me!" the Hokage shouted with tears falling from his eyes.

"Ji….-ji… (Suck in breath)"

"…_it's hot…."_

"… I don't want to die…. (panting)"

"…_everything is burning…"_

"…not like this… (cough, cough)…"

"_..My… body…"_

"… Hated… (Crying)"

"_My…heart…."_

"… Unwanted… (Sobbing)"

"…_it feels…. So… hot…"_

"…unloved… (A sad smile)"

"…_like magma… "_

"… unneeded… (body shaking)"

"…_scorching my body…."_

"…unhappy…"

"…_then numbing…."_

"….Without friends…."

"…_I can't hear…."_

"…without family…"

"…_it's getting dark…"_

"…not trusted…"

"…_then nothing…"_

After saying that the boy's body suddenly changed, his hair gotten longer, hair became soft waves with the ends becoming sharper, the color brighter and shinier, his face became sharp with a hearth shape and a soft feminine touch, his body became more feminine and filled out making him look healthier, his fingers became soft and unblemished, his skin became a beautiful sun kissed tan a perfect mix of two color tone, becoming softer, his legs became longer and feminine, and his whisker marks became thinner and less visible. All in all, the young boy that he once knew became a beautiful little girl, that can be mistaken to be a gods child and as the child slumbers under the light of the full moon, it became apparent that the child's gender had change, Naruto Uzumaki the Kyubi jinjuriki is a girl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Mind Space-**

Within a cell of bars a being with glowing red demonic eyes opened, watching as his jailor hovered beyond his cage. He watched as the jailor changed from the one he'd known, eyes filling with interest as the time pass and the change stop. In front of him now hovered in fatal position a girl with bright golden yellow hair, with bat like wings formed from blood, at her back, half coiled inwards, and eyes closed.

"**Interesting…"** the creature spoke, voice deep and heavy **"… I never thought that the nobles had a survivor… and to think that they would swallow their pride and couple with mortals… this is interesting indeed… I wonder… how you will cope to the change."**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sarutobi watched in awe and confusion as the boy became a girl, after having thought the boy died but was relieved to see he was alright though not without consequence and he should stop referring to her as a boy. Though it will be far harsher for her if the villagers found out, they might make it harder by molesting or raping her, just the thought of it made him sick and shake in rage. Deciding to set it aside for a while in favor of checking the condition of the young girl, performing the hand sign necessary to scan the child, hands glowing with a bright yellow-green glow; Sarotobi ran his hand over the child's body, examine her. After being sure that she was ok Sarutobi pick the girl up gently and sunshined to her apartment quickly setting her down on her bed he waited for the girl to gain her consciousness; there was a lot to do and explain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Bloodline**

**Summary:** During his childhood Naruto was always chased and beaten by angry mob, claiming him to be a demon. On his 5th birthday he was badly beaten by the mob and was slowly dying, in order to survive he unknowingly taps on his clans long forgotten Bloodline limit changing him forever…

**Warning:** Vampire Naruto and Genderbender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 2: "Explanation and Encounter"**

**Day of the exam**

Naruto POV

Today was the day of the graduation exam. I was on my way to the academy, while walking I reminisce about my days at the academy. I remember when I was caught will my tablet, they were blood tablet, designed and created for my use only. It was created in order to satiate my need to drink blood, but not satisfy there is always an itch in my throat that can only be satisfied by drinking fresh blood so at night I hunt for animals to feed. I was forced to explain that it was vitamins that was prescribed to me only, and the Hokage and Doctor didn't tell me why so I just follow my what they told me because they know what is best for me… I sighed remembering my first day at school it was hard, ever since I discovered that I became a vampire.

I moved out of my apartment the next day after the last demon hunt. I now live alone in the forest in order for me to hunt animals for blood, and ever since I almost killed Jiji that night when I was five because of my hunger and need for blood I refused to bite to feed I always slit the throat to get the blood and drink it. Also I found out that when I bite someone and not kill them that someone is bound to me, they become my family and they are loyal only to me, they also don't need any blood because they are not pure blood and thus cannot turn anyone into a family like I can, though their blood can be used to create servants like my blood can. Servants are loyal and has high regenerative capabilities, strength, speed and flexibility, but unlike a family they are mortal, meaning they grow old and die of old age but not lose their strength, and can be freed from their service ones the head (the pure blood) is killed or is released by the disappearance of their mark on their body (the mark will appear where the servant want it to be), while the family lose their ability to create servants and immortality (forever young but can die when stabbed to the heart, brain and severed head, but can regenerate a severed limb) but retain their gained abilities, while servants lose theirs. So now Jiji has the ability to become young and old, his old form is the same with a little more charm while his young form is a lot more handsome than when he was young and he decided to let his young form have a long heir adding in his charm and he also gained more abilities like photographic memory, fast reading and mind reading, because of this he is able to finish his paper works, and others that I don't know of. Jiji also told me that I need to drink blood from a human at least once a week in order for me to be able to control myself there is an injured person and since he was only family and asking for blood bags in the hospital will be suspicious and recorded he would give me his blood, but since I refused to bite him he would slice his hand make me drink from it before it heals. Also I found out that an animal's blood is too thick and slimy that it's not as delicious as human blood, but tasty and satisfying even if it only last like a normal meal. Jiji also told me that when my clan gets marry that the couple would have to bite each other and drink each other's blood to bond each other forever as equals, that means that they will possess the same abilities and feel each other's presence at all times, thus knowing when the other is gone (dead). It also means that each other's ability will increase by adding the other's ability, which also includes clan limits.

Finally arriving at the academy, I headed to our classroom. I was already late but I like aggravating Iruka-sensei, it let me know that he really care for me and not just ignore me. I flung open door with a loud shout of "Good Morning Iruka-sensei!" while he was in the middle of explaining the test about. A twitch of the corner of the eye and a tick was seen then the next thing that happen was an everyday ritual for us, I was sprawled on the floor face first with a bump on the head and Iruka-sensei's hand in a position that clearly say he was the one responsible for it.

"You're late again Naruto! Now get to your seat and listen." Iruka said to Naruto walking to his seat, Naruto sat dawn and pretended to listened.

"Now as I was saying your exam will have the following portion: written, practical and the three basic jutsus: kawarimi no jutsu, henge no jutsu and bunshin no jutsu the first two test will be given a perfect score of 50 then summarized to get your total of 100 while the last test will be a one fail no gradation exam." said Iruka.

After the first two exams Iruka gave his students a one hour break to prepare and ease their tension. Naruto was seated at his seat when Sakura and Ino strode to him and slammed their hands on his desk.

"Move it Naruto-baka that's my seat!" both shouted at the same time, making Naruto cringe.

"Why should I listen to you two when you don't know how to respect and others or ask nicely?" Naruto said rubbing his ears, trying to stop the ringing.

"What did you say!" they both yelled.

"Naruto just let the two have it, then you won't have to worry. So troublesome…." commented Shikamaru from his seat.

"I don't get it why are they so adamant on dating Sasuke when he obviously isn't interested." said Naruto. While Sakura and Ino explain why Sasuke was so great, Naruto inspected Sasuke from his side. Trying to see what the other see in Sasuke he went closer. Lifting an eyebrow Sasuke face Naruto, when it was apparent that he won't stop staring Sasuke glared. _'What is wrong with this dobe… and… what's with the intense look… I never knew how pretty his eyes look…'_ Sasuke thought a faint pink dusting the bridge of his nose, from thinking another boy's eyes pretty. So engrossed they were on their thoughts that they did not saw the incoming body of one Sakura Haruno. Apparently the girls dreamy explanation had turn into a fight and Sakura being close to the seats, when Ino pushed her hard resulted in Sakura stabling and hitting Naruto to the back. Then Naruto hitting Sasuke, not expecting the anything, Sasuke failed to steady himself thus ending, him on his back and Naruto on top of him lips connected and both with wide eyes. Everyone stoped what they were doing and staired wide eyed eyes not believing what is happening and jaws draped to the ground. At the same time Iruka came in and saw what happened he too had a wide eye and draped jaw expression.

Rubbing her head Sakura stood up and was ready to throttle Ino but stopped when she saw her face. Slowly turning her head, Sakura shrieked after seeing what happened. Snapping out of their stupor, Naruto and Sasuke both jumped away from each other, both embarrassed beyond reason. Then all hell broke loose. The girls were ready to kill Naruto for taking Sasuke's first kiss, shouting and screaming, the boys laughing or gagging, thinking how unlucky the two was and how gross it was to kiss another boy. Iruka chackled at Naruto's embarrassed look, he was so red shocked that it looks like he was going to faint. At hearing a familiar voice chuckle Naruto whipped his head to the front to see Iruka chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry… sorry… "Iruka said not sounding at all sorry.

"Naruto!" shouted enraged fan girls. At hearing the rage filled shout Naruto looked to 'his' back to see an army of angry fan girls. Yelping Naruto hid behind Iruka to escape the girls.

"Ok ok that's enough; it's time for your last exams… come to the next room when you're called…" Iruka announced. While this was happening the young Utchiha was at war with his thoughts and feelings, there was just one thought that ran through his head _'what the hell?!…'_ .

After the last exam Naruto was depressed he didn't pass because of bunshin no jutsu, no matter what he does he can't get it right. The outcome would always turn pale and sick, it can't even stand properly. He was looking at the graduates when Mizuki came to him.

"Hey there Naruto… I'm sorry about Iruka he just want you safe." Mizuki said.

"I know but if this continues I won't be able to complete my dream…"

"Well if you're that determined… I can help you graduate…"

"Really! Please help me Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement.

"Ok here's what you need to do….."

"Whew… I finally mastered the kage bunshin no jutsu…" Naruto said, wiping the sweet on his forehead.

"Naruto!"

Startled Naruto jump to his feet; whirling around he was met with an angry junin-sensei, it was Iruka.

"What do you think are you doing?! Why in the blazes did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka demanded, clearly disappointed that Naruto would do that but was clearly confused as well.

"Eh-hehe… you found me already? I was only able to learn one jutsu… now I can finally pass right Iruka-sensei… I was really surprised when Mizuki-sensei told me that there was a remedial exam that I could take! It was a good thing he recommended me!" Naruto ranted clearly not listening to what the junin was saying. Iruka stopped in his tracks after hearing what Naruto said. _'Mizuki did what? …. But that means….' _Hearing a blade cutting the air Iruka jumped Naruto bringing him dawn to the ground.

"Hahaha! So you found out huh! ... Iruka!" Mizuki said perched at a brunch. Turning his attention to Naruto Mizuki sneered at the confused boy.

"Naruto Have you ever thought of why you were hate in the village?"

'_I've always thought of it... when I was little… but… after what happened 8 yrs. ago… ' _Naruto thought.

"Stop Mizuki it is forbidden!" Iruka shouted desperation lacing his voice. _'No! I can't let Mizuki destroy Naruto… my little brother!_'

"Do you want to know? ...eh…Naruto…?" Mizuki sneered.

'…_could it be… something irrelevant from what happened that night… '_ Naruto waited… waited to hear the reason…

"Stop it Mizuki!"

"The reason is because you are the great kyubi no kitsune!" said Mizuki greening all the while what he did not expect was the reaction he received.

Tilting his head to the side with a puzzled expression and innocent eyes, Naruto spoke with a troubled and enlightening yet accepting voice.

"... huh?… but I thought I was a vampire…. And if you're saying are true then why can't I remember and not a fox? Not even another form with fox features…. Are you high sensei? " after saying those things Naruto let her eyes change color depending on her emotion.

"W-what?"

"tsk! Don't take for a fool you demon!" Mizuki then sends his demon suriken to Naruto in an attempt to kill him. Naruto preparing to catch the suriken did not account for his surrogate brother/father to jump in front of him, not fast enough Iruka was hit, nicking his heart not enough to die immediately but will surely kill him slowly and painfully. Enrage Naruto created 100 kage bunshin to deal with Mizuke while he tended to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei…." Naruto whispered voice field with worry and haplessness while tears stream down his cheeks.

"Naruto no matter what others may say or remember that you're not alone, that you'll remain as yourself the Naruto Uzumaki that I know and acknowledge…. Always take care of yourself… I wish I could be there to see you grow up…" Iruka said relaying his last words for his favorite blond.

"W-what are you saying… we just need you to get to the hospital…. Then you're going to get better…." Naruto said choking on his tears. Reaching for his forehead protector removed it from his head and tied it to Naruto with trembling hands.

"Congratulations from passing the exam…. Naruto… " with that Iruka's eyes became bleary and unfocused, slowly falling to unconsciousness and possibly death Iruka closed his eyes, but before he lost his consciousness he faintly felt a prick on his neck then everything went black.

'_No! I won't let you die Iuka-sensei!' _my mind set I deftly removed the sealed henge that I have on his wrist as a chained bracelet that has a small metal plate on it, it was black in color. In an instant my body changed from the clearly boy gender to a beautiful girl, golden-blond long wavy hair, petite fully develop body, smooth delicate sun kissed skin, long eye leashes, delicate fingers, perfect delicate blue eyes, and my fangs are a long than normal all in all I look ethereal.

"I'm sorry sensei…" I whispered before biting him. Quickly removing my fangs I watch as his wounds healed and his features more pronounced and he became a lot more charming than before, that it seems as though he is glowing and can easily be seen in a sea of people, his body became more toned and his height increased. Liking the blood from his neck I was just about to pick him up when Jiji came out of the shadows.

"So…. we have a addition to our family?..." Jiji asked me coming out of the shadows, he was in his younger form.

"hm…. I realy didn't have a choice it either he dies or I change and adapt him…. But I rather not tell him about it yet…. "

"Very well when you are ready well tell him…."

"Thanks Jiji!"

"Why don't you go home while I take him to the hospital?"

"Will do!"

I was on my way to my home in the forest when I pass by a lake, deciding that looking at the stars is more comforting than returning to an empty home. Lying down on my back I watched the stars, until I fell asleep without noticing.

I was just about to go to the home when I pass by a like, we where call off by the hokage and are allowed to go home already, when I saw someone by the lake. Curious I went to investigate, what I saw stilled me in my tracks; it was a girl a beautiful girl, she has gold-blond hair that shines like silver in the moon light, she was on her back hand on top of each other on her stomach. She look peaceful while sleeping it was like she was a princess waiting to be woken up by her prince charming, not wanting to leave her alone in case someone does something to her, yet not having the strength to wake her…. I stayed…. Moving to the shadows of the trees to hide myself and wait till she wake up and leave…. _'What am I doing….. I feel like a creep'_ I thought but didn't leave. My silver hare blending in my surroundings…


End file.
